


Stealing More Than Money

by snarkstark



Series: Robin Hood [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Crush at First Sigh, First Meetings, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Prince Tony - Freeform, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Stark is a genius, aka the avengers - Freeform, the merry men - Freeform, thief Steve, vigilante Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkstark/pseuds/snarkstark
Summary: Steve pays Tony a second visit and thinks he sees Tony die. It's okay, Tony gives him snacks to make up for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your amazing comments! They're the reason this was written, so please tell me what you think of this and if you want a part 3! :)

The day and night that followed seemed more like a year to the inpatient vigilante, who was more than eager to visit the young Prince. 

Business ran as usual, even if he was daydreaming far more often than usual, they made the hike to town and visited the people in their homes, spreading around any food they could spare and the money Tony had provided for them. This, of course, led to Steve's incessant babbling about how good he was. That came to a head when Bucky literally punched him in the shoulder and proclaimed that he'd 'give his left arm' to shut him the Hell up. Steve swiftly did as he was told, and even if he let Bucky feel smug, it was only due to the piercing glare Natasha gave him when he opened his mouth again. 

The evening was a pleasant one that night, the air considerably light as it usually was after a good day's charity work. It was harder to be jovial when they knew they hadn't handed out as much as usual, but today was not the case. He watched in amusement as Clint shot an apple off of Thor's head from about five hundred metres away, and Bruce experimented with some spices in their meagre dinner, which had them sprinting to the stream like they were running from the King's men. 

After the amusement was over, however, and Steve was curled up in his sleeping sack, he was unable to prevent his thoughts from straying to the Prince once more. He stared into the glowing embers and fidgeted while he tried to push away the image of himself on top of Tony in that room, the closeness and the speed of it all only dawning on him now. The race of the royal's heartbeat pressed against his chest, dark eyes wide and staring right up at Steve. He shook his head, banishing all his inappropriate thoughts and feeling guilt settle in his chest. He should be pleased enough that Anthony was literally betraying his heritage and letting Steve steal from the castle, let alone try and pursue something so outrageous. Not to mention someone as eligible as Prince Anthony would most likely be either courting someone or even promised to a woman by now. It made Steve angry for some reason and was glad when he finally started to feel his limbs grow heavy with sleep. 

The next day was the equivalent to a countdown for Steve; it was a blur of moving camps and bathing in the stream, listening to Thor's idle chatter about the rumour of some sort of hand-to-hand combat competition coming up soon. As soon as the stars made their appearance, Steve had his shield on his back and was steadily ignoring the jibes from the team, rolling his eyes when Bruce asked when it was he was planning to ask the Prince for his hand. Thanking the dusk for hiding his blush, he simply made a crude gesture in his vague direction and took off through the woods again. He knew the route like the back of his hand, though he was careful to mind taking the same path too many times in case it left a noticeable trail. But Sherwood Forest was their territory, and only the most stupid of merchants dared to venture into its shadowy abyss, for fear of being jumped by the Merry Men. He pretended not to be proud of their little reputation. 

A sense of joy washed over him as he noted the light was on in a window several floors above the one he entered in before, and there was a silhouette there. It was hard to make out, but it was the right size to be Tony, and he appeared to be leaning out. How beautiful. Except...

Except then he was leaning too far. Too far! And he was going to fall and going to fall and Steve snapped his eyes shut and let out a pathetic little cry as he watched the figure tumble from the sill. He didn't hear a single noise, but he wasted no time in getting his act together and scaling the wall as if he had superpowers, swinging himself over and jumping far too soon, ignoring the ache in his legs as he raced over to where Tony must have fallen. Only the knowledge he could get them caught stopped him from crying out the Prince's name, and maybe the fact his throat felt so constricted that he could barely breathe, let alone speak. 

He caught sight of him, sitting up somehow and raced over to him, almost tripping over the boy in his haste to check how badly he was injured. His chest swelled with relief as startled eyes looked up to meet his, and lit up. "Oh, hey, Robin Hood. You're early. Is dusk prime thieving time?" Anthony asked conversationally while Steve gaped like an idiot. 

"I - You - I saw!" He stuttered and tried his best not to look petulant as Tony snickered at his smart wording. "I saw you fall! From all the way up there!" Steve managed to hiss, wondering if this was just a dream.  
"Oh," Tony replied with a small smile, lifting his arms. There seemed to be some sort of cloth spanning from his fingertips to his legs somewhere, almost like -  
"You made wings?" Steve asked breathlessly.  
"Well, yes. But they aren't very good. They didn't give me much glide, did they? Good thing this is only the first trial." Tony replied, looking dissatisfied and Steve genuinely thought he was going to have a heart attack. This boy was, quite clearly, more than he'd ever imagined. 

"Let me get this straight. You threw yourself out of a window with a pair of experimental wings, that actually work by God, and you don't think that's strange. I thought you were dead!" Steve dropped to his knees so he could be eye level with Tony, a hint of pain in his tone. The Prince looked at him like he was the crazy one. "Yes. What would it matter?" 

Steve's heart absolutely shattered. 

"Get up." He commanded, sternly and Tony scowled at him, remaining firmly where he was.  
"Who died and made you King? You're not the boss of me." He replied, sticking his chin out defiantly.  
"Anthony, get to your feet. We're going to your chambers now unless you'd rather be caught. And we're having a discussion." Tony was staring at him, angry and incredulous. Steve very much doubted that many people dared speak to the Prince in such a tone. It didn't stop Steve Rogers, however. No one was safe from his tone of disapproval. 

The younger stared at him for a moment more before he got to his feet, still, in the jumpsuit, he was wearing. "When we get to the chamber, you can explain how someone so incredibly clever could be stupid enough to think that it wouldn't matter if they died," Steve said firmly. By the time they'd actually snuck through the halls, the thief's initial anger had faded by a considerable amount. "Tony..." He sighed, "I know it's not my place to command you. But please don't be so ridiculous. Look at this!" He gestured around the room at all the inventions that decorated the walls, "You're going to change the world, Prince." 

There was a moment of silence before Tony shrugged. "Don't need to flatter me so much to get your gold, Robin Hood." He mumbled, grabbing another bag and tossing it at him. Steve let out another sigh, more aggravated this time, and decided to let it slide. There would come a time when Tony truly believed his words, he was sure of it. Even if he had the money now, he really didn't want to leave so soon, and Tony hadn't asked him to, so he settled himself on the bed tucked into the corner of the room and watched the Prince light a fire in the hearth. "You don't have people to do that for you?" He asked curiously.  
"No one comes in my workshop." The other replied simply, making Steve feel like the Mother of all Intruders. 

When he turned around, the light revealed something Steve hadn't noticed in the dark, a bruise across one side of Tony's face. "You hurt yourself falling," Steve informed him worriedly and the Prince placed a hand over his cheek instinctively.  
"No... I acquired this by other means." He replied cryptically, coming to sit by Steve. Even the boy's tantalising proximity wasn't enough to erase the vigilante's curiosity and concern, though, and he pressed on.  
"Where did you get it?" He couldn't resist reaching out to brush his fingers over his cheekbone where the purple was, stilling when the Prince tensed.  
"My Father.... he has a temper. Sometimes he does not like it when I speak. Or when I bother him." The brunet finally gave in, not meeting Steve's eyes. 

"Oh, Tony." He whispered, feeling a new hatred rise up in his stomach and come to boil. Steve had always hated Howard Stark for what he had done to the people, but it was at that very moment he decided that not only did he resent him, he was going to get him off the throne. 

"That name you call me is so stupid." Tony changed the subject abruptly, blushing as he pulled away from Steve's gentle touch and getting to his feet. Disappointed that his time with Tony had reached an end again, although he couldn't say it hadn't been thrilling, he also stood. "Oh!" Tony remembered something and dove under his bed, pulling out a much bigger bag. "I, uh, raided the kitchen. For you and the Merry Men." He pushed the sack into Steve's hands. 

"Oh, they are going to love you, Anthony." Steve laughed.  
"Yeah? Well, they can't all come through my window in the dead of night. When are you coming back?" Tony asked, his deep brown eyes glinting in the firelight and taking away Steve's breath.  
"As soon as I can," Steve promised firmly. This time, he summoned the courage to take Tony's hand and brush a swift kiss to his knuckles. There was only a brief time to admire the red that broke out on Tony's face before Steve fled out of the window and back to the Forest, his heart filled with a peace he wasn't quite used to. 

A few hours later, Steve was residing smugly over the camp while the Merry Men wolfed down roasted chicken and pies, soft, puffy bread and Tony had even got them cake - the absolute Godsend. "What was that you were saying about my Tony?" Steve asked for the fifth time, barely even noticing the possessive 'my' that slipped into his question.  
"Shut up, Robin Hood." Bucky groaned as he shovelled food into his mouth at a startling rate, "If I'd known he was gonna give us food like this, I'd have wooed him myself." 

Steve did a great job of not picturing Tony and Bucky together and took a bite of cake, already planning his next visit and wondering if he could find some sort of gift for the genius in return for everything he was doing for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and Kudos are life, so please let me know what you think and if you want a third part! :)


End file.
